Rainy Days
by Flayne
Summary: Waking up in an unknown mansion, Kid finds himself rescued by an unknown, yet familiar woman.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just a random story that popped into my mind. I'm sorry that it's unbeta'ed. Please feel free to point out all the mistakes!

* * *

She found him on a rainy November midnight crumpled in a deserted corner not far from her home. His not so white clothes which formerly glowed of royalty and mysteries were stained with mud and other drying substances. His glider lay there broken, the metal robs sticking out of the fabric like eaten bird wings bones, leaving only the silver monocle his saving grace, which has taken damage of something hard instead of his eye.

Umbrella in one gloved hand she looked down at him, unconscious, beaten and broken winged, and felt like an entity much higher than her humble human form should be.

One moment and then two moments passed as she stood there, not quiet frozen for she knew what her decision would be, but simply staring at his face, a face which should not be _his_ face.

A siren sounded loudly in the distance and startled her out of her empty contemplations. She put the umbrella down and heaved him up, then, considering the weight and her statue pulled out her cellphone and dialed Agasa's number. Rainy days and unconscious people may just be Agasa's forte.

Great, those kind of guys really are always trouble.

* * *

For two days he slept on, having only woken up once and mumbling a feverish where am I, in response she glanced up from the book she was reading before replying a Safe, go to sleep, and he fell asleep again.

The third day he awoke to find himself unbelievably thirsty and nearly fell out of bed trying to stand up, and not quiet succeeding, which caused a loud thump to resound all over the mansion. Oh shit, he chided himself, I seem to have fucked up greatly this time. He quickly held his breath and hid himself as good as he could in an unfamiliar room with nothing much in it. Well, at least I can still jump out of the window if necessary.

To his surprise no armed policemen came running around the corner, nor any nurse armed with giant needles.

Relieved and still very suspicious he stepped out of the room, of course looking right and left first before he did, and stopped in his tracks while descending the stairs as a feminine voice whose owner he could not see spoke to him.

"So you're awake."

He tensed and searched frantically in his memory for this particular voice, since his voice memory was perfect, but he just couldn't find a match. Gripping the railing tighter his palms started sweating, who is she? Where am I? Should I make a run for it? Logic told him to run and hide but his instinct told him to stay and watch whatever story he's going to see, unfold.

Hearing no reply the voice sighed.

"If you're thirsty, then don't stand there like an idiot and come 's water on the table and juice in the fridge."

Deciding to look down on logic this once and trust his gut, since it also saved him many times in the past, he went down the remaining stairs and finally saw the person the voice belonged to.

Familiar strawberry blond hair greeted him, though he could not place where he has seen it, and its owner sat on the sofa in the living room, her back to him, seeming to be read a book.

When he just stood there and stared and racking his brain to recall where he has seen this person, she turned her head to look at him with disinterested eyes, startling him again and said. "Well, if you want hot water, the kettle is beside the stove." And turned away to her book.

He simply nodded a simple and unsure uhn and went to the kettle as told. Cold water would not be good for his stomach right now. He filled the kettle, set it to boil and then leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil, glancing at his host every possible second, unsure of what to do. But she never looked up from her book.

When he couldn't endure the silence any longer he, like a third class actor, what he really is not, cleared his throat, loudly. Knowing no other way to ensure her host? captor?'s attention he then spoke.

"Uhn, where am I?"

" In someone's kitchen."

She never looked up when speaking.

Ok, that one didn't work. Let's try again.

"Who are you?"

"The one who spared you from certain death." Or lifelong imprisonment.

"Ah, ok, thanks then..."

Right that moment the kettle started to sing and he nearly jumped at the suddenness.

"Cups are in the drawer above your head."

He poured himself a cup of hot water and took a sip, burning his tongue in the process, but the feeling of hot liquid warming his stomach soothed his nerves and made him more daring.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Still not looking at him, she replied. "Nearly three days."

Oh, that's kind of long...Guess I have to go back sometime soon.

Then his stomach rumbled, loudly and he blushed when she finally looked at him.

"Err, sorry?"

But she didn't really acknowledge his half-assed apology and stood up, after putting her book on the table. She walked towards him and he again, felt like a trapped animal waiting for....for what exactly he didn't know, and stopped right in front of the fridge. After pulling out plates with plastic wraps over them she went to the microwave and he felt like the idiot she called him.

"I'm warming up leftovers."

"Ah, thanks. Er, again."

God, he never felt so stupid in his entire life, but when she looked at him with that unnerving gaze he just couldn't do anything rational or normal and the fact that she saved his life...

She went back to reading as he devoured his first meal in three days, marveling at the wonders a full stomach can do. His confidence grew with the content in his stomach, and half through the meal he knew that there's nothing he should really fear now. After all, he's dealing with only one woman (though there could be companions hidden somewhere) and even God knew, he was The master of charming his way out of difficult situations. Even if this woman was kind of ....not creepy, ok maybe a bit, but different. Being in deep musings of how he could escape should the situation require he missed the quiet tilt of lips of his host, her long practiced sweet smile which masquerades the full out smirk.

"By the way, you are in Shinichi Kudou's house."

He choked.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Hello. I decided to continue this little story. Thank you for the reviews! Again it is unbeta'ed. Please feel free to make suggestions!

Rated for swearing, temporarily.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

THE Shinichi Kudou? But isn't he ...?

...a damn intelligent spoilsport? THE mortal enemy of Kaitou Kid? A little twerp at the moment? And still way too dangerous...? And he's in said nemesis' home?

_Oh Fuck me Kami, I fucked up great this time._

Funny, come to think of it, this time he wasn't ambushed by the little genius at all...

"Where...?"

He looked around frantically until he met her eyes. Very cold and then amused eyes.

Then a smirk.

"Shitting your pants already?" Before he could let out an undignified squeal, she continued, looking down at her book again, feigning disinterest, like he bored her.

"Don't worry, he's off visiting the other brainy in Osaka with Mouri."

Relief washed over him, though he would never admit it, since he could have taken on Shinichi Kudou easily after all. He was just a little surprised, maybe a tiny little bit nervous, but not really.

But then a whole load of new questions bombarded him. How long are they going to stay away in Osaka? Does He know? Though that seemed unlikely, considering his host's personality inclinations he has glimpsed briefly, but he cannot be sure either. Who else is in this house? What else should he know? Who knows he is here? How long can he stay in this place? How is he going to escape...?

And just who the hell is she??!

Thinking about escape, he looked down at himself. Surprised for a moment, that he hadn't bothered to do so before. But now that he looked, he realized that he only wore a pair of lose pyjama pants, so comfy that maybe that was the reason he didn't notice, and a standard long sleeved t-shirt, albeitly a bit on the big side.

Nothing white, nothing flashy, and certainly no hat, no cape and no monocle.

He gave a start when again, when she seemed to read his mind and spoke.

"I've burned them. The hat and the monocle got taken away with the thrash yesterday. You're wearing Agasa's clothes." From his youthful days, which did not fit him anymore.

"Oh, I guess that's fine then. Thanks for the clothes..." He trailed off, having confirmed his suspicions of the fact that she knew exactly who he was. And damn, those clothes were expensive.

"You can keep the clothes. They don't fit him anyway."

"Thank you..." He mentally slapped himself. The normally so eloquent and poetic speech of Kaitou Kid was reduced to mere Ohs, Errs and Thank yous. How sad.

He looked at himself again. Even if he were to escape, pyjama's would still attract a lot of attention on the street. That he couldn't allow. He can't steal or borrow anything from the detective since he can not be sure when said detective would be home and notice. The best bet would be to steal something from the woman in front of him...but that would be rude also, since she seemed to have saved his life. What to do...what to do...

Then he heard her sigh. A bit melodramatically.

"Can't decide on what to wear? Oh my, guys can be so vain."

He looked at her, eyes wide and heart beating so fast he was afraid she could hear him. Maybe she even could, given the way she toyed with his every thought and reaction. He wouldn't put it past her. At least that would explain the waves of creepiness coming his way.

Oh wait. That also means she knows exactly that I'm thinking of escaping?! Shit, you can't be serious!

Suddenly, charming himself out of the situation didn't seem like a realistic option anymore.

She may be only one woman, but I still have no weapon at all, whereas she might have plenty. And if she's also like that karate fanatic girlfriend of his, which I wouldn't put past her since she is his acquaintance, then I will truly be screwed.

Meanwhile she looked at his conflicted self, even if he didn't show it on the outside, well he tried to at least, and seemed to take pity on him.

"If you're finished, please put the plate in the sink, I'll do the cleaning later."

He faithfully obeyed.

She's reading that damn book of hers again. Maybe she wouldn't notice if he just sneaked out? Clothes be damned? He took one step after another towards the door. He's very good at stealth after all...

Please keep reading, please keep reading. The book is a good book...nice book...wonderful book....I feel so ridiculous, but...please!

He stopped dead in his tracks when she spoke this time, heart nearly bursting out of his chest in nervousness.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

But then it hit him, when he finally understood the meaning.

"Oh, and please close the gates silently. It's quite late now. You don't want to wake the neighbors."

Wh-...what?

Wait. WHAT?

"You-...you just letting me go??"

She looked at him, like he was six years old.

"Well, you seem to have legs, so technically speaking, you're 'going' yourself."

"Ah...I guess that is..true. Haha...Er, bye then..."

She simply raised one hand and waved once, not bothering to glance up again from her book.

When he was outside he took a taxi home. Thousands of questions circled in his head until he felt the need to bang his head against the car window. It didn't help that the driver kept sending him suspicious looks, having a pajama clad teenager hitting his head bloody on the poor car window tend to do that.

But it was later, when he watched his 'butler' pay the driver once home, since he didn't have a single penny on him, explaining to the slightly irritated driver that the young master went to stay with a friend and they seemed to have had a quarrel in the middle of the night, prompting the young master to just go in a fit, that the whole bizarreness of the situation finally kick in and he found himself coming to the conclusion of something fundamental.

Dude, that woman was some mindfuckery master.

* * *

Days, weeks and months passed before he saw 'her' again.

Standing on the roof of his latest escape route, he was again intercepted by the genius detective. Which he has considered in his calculations, of course. But he will still be victorious in the end anyway.

It was only the slightest turn in events which left him feeling not that invincible anymore, when the fellow tantei crew also awaited him on the roof. _I can't be believe parents nowadays, letting their kids out so late at night. I will never be so irresponsible! _That in itself was nothing new, given the highly irresponsible parents, and he didn't treat it with any more significance than normal, since the biggest threat was aiming his watch at him right this moment.

But then he was flying like a bird and waving back at the fuming small detective, silently thanking the wind that the little detective's stun gun couldn't hit him at this distance and then it happened. The same wind that helped him win the final round blew off the hat of one little detective girl. And his eyes widened at the familiar chestnut blond hair and the smirk when their gaze met.

He gasped when he nearly crushed against the next best building. Then everything suddenly made more sense and no sense at all at the same time. Taking together all his will he concentrated on navigating himself away from the skyscrapers, sparing himself the embarrassment of a fly crushing headlong against a window. When he landed it was anything but gracious since he found himself caught in one of the tree branches of a local park. Looking around with night-view monocle he checked if he could be discovered by anybody, but it was late and when he made sure he was alone, he started laughing.

_Oh Lord. Fuck me I am famous!_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A small scene for the third part. I don't update regularly. I'm sorry. Though I am also glad that there's still somebody reading this. The reviews were kind. Thank you! Still unbeta'd. But don't worry, I will renew the chapters. ;) Because I'm actually a person who think grammar and spelling are unbelievably important.

Here you go!

* * *

The third time he saw her, she was sitting in a cafe in the shopping district in her adult form, reading a book while occassionally sipping her coffee.

He didn't stop though and went by the cafe, not wanting to raise any suspicions in his friends with whom he was currently stuck shopping. Only after they rounded a corner and the girls found another shop with a squeal, cute Lolita clothing or something like that, he hastily made up some poor excuse and said goodbye to his friends.

Not bothering to masquerade himself since she already knew his face he first walked, then ran, then walked leisurely back to the cafe, making sure Aoko didn't follow.

He always felt bad, leaving one girl for another was just not acceptable, but...guess you can't be a gentleman all the time. And what the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grief over.

Approaching her table with a gentlemanly smile, he noticed that she did not glance up at all even when he sat down.

(Little did he know that she saw him coming a mile away, having perfected the art of paranoia itself and thus the taking-in of surroundings without others actively noticing.)

Pushing down the feeling of irritation he just smiled at her, waiting for her to reply and was rewarded when she finally looked up from her book.

Instead of a simple greeting like "hi" or even a "the fuck you're doing here" which he would have preferred, she merely quirked an eyebrow. Looking at him like he was a spoiled kid and ..

Damn. His smile nearly faltered.

"So...how are you?"

She leaned back and took a sip of her coffee and to his surprise didn't look down at her book again.

"Quite fine, why, thank you."

And successfully ending the oncoming try at small talk with flourish.

Difficult ladies box, check. Cold and seemingly indifferent ladies box, check. Arrogant ladies box, check. Really difficult, mindfucker, shapechanging ladies box...now, where are you? This shouldn't be so difficult! He had an repetoire for this kind of woman, he just had to search for a bit.

He nearly jumped when something hit his foot and startled him out of his search. Then he realized that it was her foot which discreetly touched his to make him aware of the impatient waitress hovering above him.

With a nervous yet charming smile, he knew this type at least, he said. "A chocolate parfait, please."

The waitress noted down the order and the impatient glare withered, to turn into a smile when she looked at his not quite Japanese companion. "Anything else for you, Miss?"

"A cappuccino, please."

He turned his attention back to the blond across from him and met amused eyes.

"Chocolate Parfait? Never pegged you as one."

It was his turn to be amused. Perfect.

"Oh? So what would I be in your eyes if not Chocolate Parfait?"

She shrugged and looked away briefly. "Mhm, I thought something rather like espresso."

Hot, compressed and straight to the point. White foam on the top when fresh, though black and bitter underneath. Like _him._

"Nah, I don't like espresso. Too bitter. Latte Macchiatto is much better."

At that she quirked an eyebrow.

Espresso disintergrated with too much milk, leaving behind an inkling of the original color and taste and with lots of white foam on top. And sometimes even designs on top of the foams, like a heart made of chocolate powder when the maker feels like it. Though, in essence still the same.

He looked back with a slight defensive look. "Anyway, I'm too youthful to be drinking that stuff anyway. I always believed that only middle-aged women and foreigners drink coffee for leisure."

"Mhm..." she contemplated. Then smiling a little, she replied. "I guess that's true."

She began reading once more and he looked out of the window onto the busy evening street. They fell into silence, but this time he didn't feel like rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans.

All the people outside seemed to be in a hurry. For a brief moment he wondered where Aoko was. I guess still in that shop. According to their level of enthusiasm at the entrance and the shop's variety of clothing and its size, he analyzed.

Putting Aoko aside, the girl sitting in front of him required much closer inspection. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, to know about her. And for doing so, there were also many ways that he was sure of that wouldn't work. Where was his genius when he needed it outside of his job?

Just then his chocolate parfait arrived and after eyeing the tons and thousands of calories in condensed form, which wouldn't affect him in the slightest, he dug in.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Spoon after spoon he devoured the cream, who knew that shopping could be so strenuous? Before he finished though, he glanced up again, feeling at ease enough to nonchalantly ask, not knowing the irony of his next question directed at that particular person.

"And what would you be?"

She blinked at him, like she didn't know what he meant, like he _was_ the futile mystery of the universe. Or just plain mentally alienated.

He rolled his eyes. Not buying her act. Well, two could play this game.

"You know, the stuff we were talking about. What drink would YOU be?"

The stare turned a bit incredulous for a tiny moment, but for the untrained eye it looked like she didn't miss a beat, when in the next second she turned her eyes down to her book and answered.

"A Coke."

* * *

"So, what do you do?"

She lifted up her book and looked at him like he was asking the question to the most obvious answer in the world.

"Nah, you know what I mean! Like do you go to school? Do you have a job?"

Looking away, she faked a contemplative frown.

"Yes, I do. And you?"

"Me? I go to school." And as for my job...well, you know.

He laughed sheepishly, and tried not be discouraged by her evasive demeanor. Like he, Kaito KID, most talented pursuer of all times could be anyway. Just keep it going, keep it going...

"But...well, since today is Saturday, I've been forced to go shopping with Aoko, a friend of mine and her girlfriends." He sighed a little melodramatically. His move into more personal details was not necessarily success-granting but at least, he could try. When she still said nothing, he continued. Cool- and aloofness be damned. That only worked on loud and cheeky girls anyway.

"Aoko is a childhood friend of mine. She's really lovely, don't tell her I said that, but sometimes, she can be so difficult and tiring, don't tell her I said that either, it makes me wonder if she's still belong to the same species... You know, she's so hyperactive sometimes, especially when it comes to shopping!" Yes, and also her father when it comes to KID! Damn, it must run in the family. "I mean, how difficult can it be to get one skimpy dress? _I _don't need that long!" He meant the time he needed when he shopped for his disguises, mostly his favorite female parts, but he had the feeling she knew without him explaining.

He babbled on about Aoko and the tiresomeness of girls in general, not really considering the fact that his listener indeed belonged to the other species he complained so dearly about. Why it eluded him at that moment, he did not know.

Maybe for the same reasons as the ones that made him not expect the other to be really listening to him. But when their gaze met, he found himself surprised to be reflected in amused, yet not unkind blue eyes. Or were they actually green?

Then his phone rang. Reluctantly, he picked up and the very source of his rambling shouted at him from the small device in his hands. Which he quickly distanced from his ear. Where the heck is he? Why didn't he say anything? He had no other choice but to assure her that he would be there soon. With a sigh, he knew that was his cue to go.

Putting the bills on the table he stood up, and wondered when or where the next time would be. There was a surge of anticipation in that thought. Because he was sure that there will be a next time. He said goodbye and headed to the door. He waved one last time and turned to exit the cafe when she called out to him. And the smile that began to blossom on his face fell with the moment the cafe turned silent and stared at him for a moment before resuming their former activities. He face turned hot and he hastily made his retreat to the outside.

"By the way, only girls drink Latte Macchiatto."

Outside, he sucked in a deep breath and began to snicker to himself all the way to Aoko and her girlfriends.

Oh, she got him good this time. Again.

* * *

Feel free to let me know of inspirations! ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
